


The Mirror Gem

by KittyDemon9000



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gem! Lance, Lapis Lazuli Lance, Mirror Gem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDemon9000/pseuds/KittyDemon9000
Summary: Lance hoped and prayed to every god, goddess, and any other celestial beings he knew of to be set free. It had been over 10,000 years. He guessed that everyone he knew was dead, but what if that isn't the case?





	The Mirror Gem

Being trapped in a mirror was awful, to say the least. Being trapped in a mirror in which said mirror was in an empty storage box was mind-numbingly dull. But being trapped in a mirror for 10,000 years in which said mirror was in an empty storage box… there were no words. Being left with only his thoughts, the gem started pondering what had led to this fate for the thousandth time(literally). ‘_Maybe if I didn’t agree to go on that mission. Maybe if I hadn’t let that Jasper sneak up from behind me and poof me. Maybe if I had just cooperated and answered their questions. Or maybe if I just didn’t speak to that girl._’ 

The gem dismissed the thought the second it entered his mind. Out of everything he had regretted, talking with Allura had not been one of them. She was the only one who listened and didn’t treat him like an inanimate object. She came to him with her hopes and woes, and he comforted her to the best of his ability. A mirror can only say so much. But thanks to that _man_ he couldn’t even do that anymore. He could never forget the look of disappointment when Allura realized that he wasn’t answering. He did learn, with much practice, that he could play back things people had said in his presence (it wasn’t that helpful since only Allura had talked to him and he couldn’t say anything from before the “upgrade”). She had even given him a name. 

‘_Lance._’ He clung to that name like it was his only hope. Most likely because it was. He missed Allura dearly and wondered what had happened to her in those 10,000 years. He wondered if she became Queen. He wondered if she had met the right Altean to be happy with. He wondered if she had kids and if she told them stories. That last thing before this massive silence had been many explosions and alarms. The box had shaken so much, bouncing enough that the mirror was thrown into the wall, cracking the gem. It hurt like the Diamonds, but the lid hadn’t come off, so he was stuck in the dark with a cracked gem. He remembered hearing screams, but that was the closest interaction with a living being he had. He hoped that someone, _anyone_, would come. He didn’t care if they would shatter him, or experiment on him, but he wanted out.

That was when the door opened.

Lance was freaking out. ‘_Someone is here. In the room. I HAVE A CHANCE!_’ he thought hopefully. He listened carefully, making sure that this was and that he wasn’t going crazy.

“Yes, we’re allowed in here, Hunk. Coran said that he wanted to go through the storage rooms to see what is left in the castle. He even said that if we find something we like, we could keep it. As long as it wasn’t dangerous that is.” A voice said. 

‘_Coran!?! He’s alive!_’ the gem thought to himself. He remembers Coran from Allura. She had told him that he was the best advisor in all of Altea and had many fond memories of the older man. She had once tried to reveal Lance to Coran, but Lance wasn’t sure if he could trust Coran, so he stayed silent. Despite how much he loved Allura, he wanted to make sure for himself that Coran could be trusted with their secret. But in the end, it didn’t matter. They found out anyway.

“I know Pidge. It’s just that I want to make sure that there aren’t any Space Spiders.” Another voice, presumably ‘Hunk’, said. The world inside the box suddenly started shifting.

“Hunk, could you help me carry these boxes back to the kitchen” ‘Pidge’ asked. 

“Why the kitchen?” Hunk asked.

“That’s where Coran wants to meet us. Don’t drop it.” Pidge warned. ‘_This is it! I’m finally getting out!_’ Lance thought giddy. The world kept shifting until it was finally stable once more.

“Ah, I see you two found quite the treasure trove of boxes. How about we open these up to see what they contain.” a familiar voice says. ‘_Coran._’ A warm feeling spread over him. ‘_If he’s alive, what if Allura is too!_’

“Hey, Keith! Want to see what’s in these boxes?” Pidge asked. There was no audible response, but Lance assumed it was a no because Pidge continued. “Let’s see what’s in box number 1.” A loud crash and several gags later, someone finally spoke.

“Okay then. I guess that is where all of the real food went.” Hunk said gloomily.

“Time for box number 2, but this time, how about we don’t lean over it,” Pidge suggested. More scuffling, when the lid overhead was removed. Light flooded in immediately. The familiar white roof of the Altean castle loomed overhead. A face suddenly appeared. It was young-looking with short, brown hair. Curious amber eyes stared into the surface of the mirror with a pair of glasses sitting on their nose.

“It’s… a mirror.” they started. A hand reached in and grabbed the handle, removing the mirror from its box. They turned it around, showing a blue, tear-shaped gem in the back. A large crack ran through the gem.

“The gem is cracked.” Hunk noted.

“Oh, I remember that mirror,” Coran said from elsewhere. His face came into view. “When Allura was a small child, she claimed there was a person in the mirror who she named Lance.” he let out a small chuckle. “It is an ancient device that was given to King Alfor as a peace offering.” ‘_Ha, a Peace offering._’ The gem thought bitterly but kept silent. 

“What does it do?” Pidge asked.

“Well, it was supposed to be used to store important information and images, but it must have malfunctioned because it stopped responding. Alfor decided that it would be safe to give it to Allura, as it was still harmless. Later did he realize that it did still respond, but not very often and only to Allura.” Coran told. 

“Could it be a possibility to fix it and use it?” Pidge asked. Lance’s heart sunk. ‘_All I need to prove to them is that I AM a being. It’s been a while, but I NEED to prove to them._’

“DON’T” Pidge’s voice rang out. All eyes, including Keith’s, turned to the mirror where the surface had rippled, showing inky blackness before it rippled again, reverting to a reflective mirror. 

“Did… did the mirror just _speak_?” Pidge asked. Hunk took the mirror in its hands, staring at the reflective surface.

“Can you understand us?” he asked it. ‘_YES! I have their attention._’

“Yes.” Pidge's voice rang again from the mirror.

“Well, my name is Hunk. These are my friends Pidge and Coran, and that’s Keith in the corner.” Hunk turned the mirror to himself and the others. 

“Do you have a name?” Hunk asked tentatively.

“Lance.” This time, Coran’s voice rang out.

“Oh my god.” Pidge started. Her face was contorted in disbelief. “We are talking to a sentient mirror.”

“Not - mirror - a - gem” Lance was able to say. Each word was patchworked from someone else.

“What?” Pidge asked. “What do you mean.”

“Gem,” Lance said in Hunk’s voice. “Am - gem.”

Pidge turned to Coran. “Coran, get Allura. If this is Lance, then maybe she’ll be able to help us,” she instructed. Lance’s heart threatened to burst. ‘_Allura’s alive. She’s _alive_._’

“Allura - friends.” he was able to say. “Allura - is - my - treasure trove.” The others looked at each other with realizing glances as Coran quickly left the room.

“So…. can you only repeat things then?” Hunk asked.

“Yes,” Lance responded quickly. ‘_And it pisses me off when I can’t say the things I want._’

“How long have you been in the mirror?” Pidge asked. Silence followed until the surface rippled again.

“Too - Long,” he answered.

“How did you get in there? Was it an accident or did someone put you in there?” Pidge also asked. Lance internally shuddered. 

“Put - in - mirror. Given - Alfor. Cracked - gem.” he answered. ‘_I hope Allura gets here soon. She’ll be able to help._’

“Is the cracked gem a bad thing?” Pidge continued.

“Bad. Cracked - gem - bad. Bad.” Lance repeated. The door opened again, but instead of Allura, it was Shiro.

“What do have there Pidge?” he asked, peering at her curiously. He caught sight of the pale silver mirror. “Oh, a mirror. Where did you find it?” Annoyance flared through Lance.

“Not - a mirror. Am - a - gem,” he said. Shiro looked at the object with surprise and slight suspicion.

“Did… did it just talk?” he asked.

“Yes, and he knows Allura. Apparently, Allura had this mirror as a kid and named the person inside Lance.” Pidge filled in.

“How do we know it isn’t dangerous?” Shiro questioned, slightly eyeing the mirror with suspicion. As if by magic, the door opened again with Allura rushing in.

“I heard you found Lance. Where is he?” she demanded. Pidge quickly handed over the mirror and Allura looked at it with a joyful expression.

“Allura! Allura - is - friends.” Lance said. His heart was threatening to explode. ‘_She’s alive. Allura’s alive._’ he kept telling himself

“Oh Lance, I thought you were lost forever. Father told me that you had gone missing and I cried for weeks. He tried giving me a replica, but I knew it wasn’t you the minute it didn’t respond” she smiled fondly at the memory, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. ‘_I’ll tell her later._’ I promised myself.

“Help - me,” Lance said. ‘_She’ll know what to do._’

“What do I need to do Lance?” she asked. The others were gathered around curiously.

“Gem - Mirror.” was all he could say. ‘_Please, please understand._’ he silently prayed. Everyone looked at him with confused looks. ‘_Guess I’ll have to try harder._’ he thought. The surface of the mirror rippled, showing Pidge’s hand, but the mirror warped it so that it showed the hand grasping the tear-shaped gem and pulling it out. 

“You… you want us to pull out the gem?” Pidge asked.

“Yes.” the mirror quickly responded. Allura quickly turned the mirror over and grabbed the gem. She started pulling, but the gem was hard to get out. She kept pulling harder. Hope started filling Lance. Outside of the mirror, water cups were tipping over and gathering at her feet in a mandala pattern. The others didn’t know what to do. Should they stop it? Or should they let it continue?

Without warning, the gem popped out and started glowing.

The gem flew up from Allura’s hand, a white light emitting from it. A form sprouted from it as it flew higher into the air. A thin, human-like frame with long legs sprouted from the gem, where it took its place in its back. A long dress sprouted from their body, going farther than their knees with a ribbon on the back of the dress. The top was a simple crop top that matched the dress.

They dropped to the floor, taking in heavy breaths. Their skin was a light cyan-blue with a darker blue for their hair. No one moved. No one spoke. The person turned around and looked at the people in the room. Their eyes were the same glassy color as the mirror.

“Thank...you,” they spoke. Their voice was soft but sounded rough from unuse. They slowly made their way to their feet, standing taller than Allura, but shorter than Shiro and Hunk. 

“Lance?” Allura spoke. She sounded shocked, not knowing how to feel. Her childhood best friend was standing in front of her, and she didn’t know what to say. A small smile made its way across Lance’s face. He opened his arms wide.

“It’s me,” he answered. Allura ran into his arms, welcoming the embrace. Small tears were escaping her eyes.

10,00 years may have passed, everything she knew may be gone, but at least she’ll have Lance by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for any more chapters, they will be greatly appreciated and probably added to this Gem!Lance AU


End file.
